The present invention relates to a hydraulic pump comprising at least one alternating-cycle piston having a suction phase and a delivery phase.
Such a pump is, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,327 in an application to a braking circuit of a vehicle possessing an antilock device of the wheels.
The application described in the afore-mentioned document possesses serious disadvantages. For example, it is known that during the periods of pressure reduction in the brakes controlled by an electrovalve, the pressure of the fluid coming from the pump is directly applied to the working chamber of the master cylinder, and results in very unpleasant sensations for the driver.
In addition, during the periods of active operation of the antilock device, the pump is permanently working under high pressure, which leads to premature fatigue of its components.